


Dear Ali

by afrai, Carmarthen



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Charactor of Color, Crack, Epistolary, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence and Ali exchange correspondence. (Or, afrai and Carmarthen are very silly. Take your pick.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ali

**Author's Note:**

> Carmarthen said "Hey, wot about an epistolary fic?" afrai gave Carmarthen the first line, and we wrote back and forth (although neither of us stuck to one character). Obviously we are incapable of seriousness over IM.
> 
> Carmarthen would actually still love to see serious Lawrence/Ali epistolary fic.

Dear Ali,  
I've got a cold. England is wet.  
Yours sincerely, etc.

**Dear Lawrence,  
Serves you right for buggering off to England.  
Yours sincerely, etc.**

Dear Ali,  
You didn't expect me to be sensible, did you? Silly Ali.  
Yrs. with affection, Lawrence

**Dear Lawrence,   
No, I knew you were nuts when I started boinking you.  
Yrs, etc.**

Dear Ali,  
You _do_ understand why I left, right?   
Yrs, etc.

Dear Ali,  
Bugger, _I_ don't understand.  
Yrs, etc.

Dear Ali,  
Am coming to visit, posthaste. Find me a camel.  
Yrs, Lawrence

Dear Ali,  
Had breakdown on the plane and killed some Turkish delights. V. worried about my state of mind. Am staying in England.  
Yrs, Lawrence

**Dear Lawrence,  
You bastard. I hope you rot. Serves you right for coming along and turning my life upside-down and then leaving.  
Yrs, Ali**

Dear Ali,  
That was a low blow. Am v. disappointed in you.  
Yrs, etc.

**Dear Lawrence,  
That was a bloody stupid excuse, anyway. Am beginning to suspect you don't want to see me.  
Yrs, etc.**

Dear Ali,   
Your cruelty drives me to riding motorcycles at dangerous speeds. So there.  
Yrs, etc.

**Dear Lawrence,  
You idiot. You know you belong in the desert. All is forgiven; just get on the bloody aeroplane!  
Yrs, etc.**

Dear Ali,  
Am on aeroplane. Hoping to avoid breakdown-triggering desserts by burying my head under the cushions.  
Yrs, etc.

Dear Ali,  
Forgot how...sandy desert is. Also, camels. Have awful sunburn.  
Yrs, etc.

**Dear Lawrence,  
Wuss.  
Yrs affectionately, etc.**

Dear Ali,  
I am sitting in your tent writing this...oh hell, let's fuck!

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
